


poetry of broken  heart

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Series: Old shitty shit from wattpad (well everything I write is shitty but ok) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Sad, Weird, imported from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: I am currently moving all my shitty old writing from Wattpad to ao3 cause I f*****g hate Wattpad nowadays... I really hate what they did to my baby...





	1. Cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad on May 24th 2017

Could love ever blossom from a rotten seed?  
Could this broken heart ever ve repared?  
Could i ever have what my heart so direly desires? Love?, happiness?, somebody to hold close?, someone to trust with my heart and soul?  
Or is it truly? Death, that is the only answer?


	2. a torn heart / brokenhearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad on September 17th 2017

i wish you'd take my hand

and lead me far far away in lands unknown

for our lives to become a story grand

but every morning as i awake alone

i become more sure I'll never know this feeling firsthand

this feeling of love so overblown

by years and centuries of poetry that managed to withstand

all these tests of time.


	3. D(epression)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on wattpad on 16th of January 2018

I can see these storm clouds so clearly

They look so sinister clouding ove the whole sky of my world

What does clear sky even look like anymore

why can't I remember the happy shades of all the colors

All i see now are the greys and blacks, even the remains of other colors have been dipped in grey, dulling them

everything is so grey and menacing

heavy and rock hard

I wish it all to end.


End file.
